


When the Show is over

by Sadepisara



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Anal, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadepisara/pseuds/Sadepisara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: Vegard and Bård have euphoric sex, high on an adrenaline rush after a concert well done</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Show is over

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompt fill, though it didn't quite turn out as I expected. Enjoy!

”Did this just happen?” Bård chimed, shaking hands flailing wildly as Vegard pushed him forward in a narrow corridor backstage in Spektrum. ”Tell me this just happened, Vegard. I can't believe it.”

”Totally did. Now move along,” Vegard murmured, knowing Bård didn't really pay that much attention to what he was saying. The younger brother was totally high on adrenaline and emotion after such a performance.

”I can't believe it's over. Can you?” Bård tried to turn around but Vegard grabbed him by the arms and pushed him forward. ”We only just jumped around on the stage – fuck it, we only just rehearsed it! - and now it's over!”

”Yeah, incredible.”

”And just – did you see their faces? Oh man, I can't even describe the feeling. Their screams are still ringing in my ears. Amazing crowd,” Bård's hands seemed to have a life of their own as he spoke, flying from side to side and almost smacking a woman who worked at the Spektrum in the face as she squeezed past them between the narrow white walls. ”I'm so hungry, Vegard. I could eat a horse.”

”Great,” Vegard said. He'd already lost focus of what Bård was saying. There was something else on his mind, and he peered over Bård's shoulder to find the door he was looking for. The door to the storage room they had claimed as theirs for the time of the concert.

”Let's get someone to order us something Chinese. Or let's get some of those burgers we threw on the stage, I think there's a couple left somewhere,” Bård planned excitedly, his stumbling feet driven forth by his brother's gentle but rushed pushes. Then he gasped suddenly. ”No! No, pizza! We need pizza, Vegard.”

”Definitely,” Vegard stopped Bård in front of a door and looked around for other people as he opened it quickly and pulled Bård in by the arm. All the while the younger man was listing all the pizza toppings he knew, and possibly more.

The thick metal door slammed shut and a faint thud was heard in the corridor as Bård's form was shoved back first into the metal surface on the other side. His lungs emptied with a wheezing ”salami and pepperoni” and immediately Vegard's hands were running up and down his sides, brushing against the smooth leather of his pants and up under his shirt, fingers sliding over the unevenness of his ribs. Bård let out a whiny grunt – still not giving up on the toppings – as Vegard went in to kiss and nibble at his neck.

It was just something in performing live in front of a thousand pairs of ecstatic eyes that made Vegard excited beyond measure. Well obviously – who wouldn't when experiencing such an intense thing. But beside the obvious excitement and adrenaline, he had that same feeling he'd had since the aftermath of their very first performance together in front of an actual crowd that wasn't school-related. It was intense as it shook his very being with a force he couldn't ignore, and it was what had sparked the relationship between him and his brother so many years ago. The forbidden kind of relationship. Now it washed over him again, leaving him shivering at the storm that crept up his spine. His mind became badly crippled, only able to focus on that one thing.

”I'm going to take you right now,” he whispered into Bård's ear and blond strands tickled his nose. He could feel Bård shiver under his fingertips, and he let his hand travel over his lower stomach. 

”Tuna and shrimps and – ah - ham,” Bård moaned, tipping his head back against the door as Vegard kissed him around the neck with his wet lips, leaving a burning trail prickling underneath his skin like a trapped desire desperate to get out. ”Olives, goat cheese...” Bård whispered, breaths quickened considerably, as Vegard hummed lowly into his ear and let a finger slide over the leather-clad bulge in Bård's pants. He felt every movement.

”You need to shut up and put that mouth into better use, don't you think?” Vegard purred and gave his earlobe a quick prod with his tongue. Bård jolted slightly.

”Bacon,” he mewled weakly before Vegard's hands suddenly were on his shoulders, pushing him downward with determined strength. He didn't have it in him to resist, not after what running around at the stage had done to his legs, and he sank down on his knees on the floor. Vegard unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. He pulled them down along with his boxers, and Bård faced his fully erect cock with a newborn flame in his eyes. The blue gaze darted up to his big brother's face, then back to what was in front of his face. He knew this from countless times before.

”Come on,” Vegard encouraged him and put a hand on his head. Bård knew that hand would soon wind into his hair and form a painful grip in it, forcing him to keep his head in one place. God it turned him on just to think about it. He parted his lips slightly, dazed from arousal and adrenaline, waiting for Vegard to take the initiative. He always did.

”Oh, so now you can't use your mouth properly?” Vegard said. ”I just heard you list the whole offer of pizza ingredients, come on. You need to open it more than that, and you know it.”

Bård opened his mouth wholly and immediately Vegard pushed in, taking the entrance by storm. Bård closed his eyes with a grimace and tried to pull backwards, partly because of the gagging reflex, and partly because he knew it would make Vegard grip his hair and hold him still. He wasn't disappointed.

Vegard thrust vigorously, biting his lip and grunting each time he felt the tip of himself hit the back of Bård's throat. The gags made him gasp as Bård's mouth clenched around him, and he threw his head back with a growl. Bård tried to pull back more, but he wouldn't let him. Bård produced a muffled mewl as he pulled his hair even harder.

”That's more like it. This is what your mouth does best,” Vegard managed between grunts and breaths. He reached his other hand down to Bård's face and gripped his chin. He felt his own flesh move back and forth on the inside of his brother's cheeks.

He assaulted Bård's mouth for good long minutes, until the other one's lips were swollen and red, and a tear pushed it's way out from the corner of his eye and down his cheek. Then he pulled almost all the way out, only leaving the tip on the inside of Bård's lips. He forced away the words to Ytterst på tissen, as they threatened his mind.

Bård sucked and swirled his tongue around the head of Vegard's cock, lapping and circling it with his slickness. Then Vegard decided it was enough and pulled out, and brought Bård to his feet by pulling at his hair.

”Alright, get out of those pants,” he panted and Bård nodded. Vegard turned to a table where he had his bag. He searched it, knowing exactly what to look for and where to find it. His trembling fingers grabbed a small translucent bottle, his ”emergency-lube”. He turned to Bård and saw that he had gotten out of his pants and underwear. He tossed the bottle at him.

”Get to it,” he smirked and sat down in a ragged armchair. Bård swallowed and stepped over to a matching sofa, laid down and spread his legs. Vegard pulled off his pants wholly and closed his hand around himself, pumping slowly, the sight in front of him sending jolts up his back. Bård squeezed out a generous amount of lube on his right hand and rubbed it all over his fingers, careful to cover everything. Then he glanced at Vegard quickly, almost shyly, as he let his hand search it's way down past his erection and balls, all the way to his puckered hole. He brushed it lightly with a finger once, eyes darting to Vegard again, then a second time. Vegard's icy expression betrayed nothing as he lazily moved his hand up and down his own shaft. Bård slid his finger onto his hole, leaving it there and just savoring the feeling, imagining it to be Vegard instead of himself. He was pretty sure he would never have tried anything like this if Vegard hadn't suggested it long ago, and he was very glad he had.

”Go on,” Vegard said and his voice was raspy, almost as if he was trying to keep something in. Bård obeyed and applied pressure to his finger. It slid past the tight ring with moderate ease, making him mewl and whine as he pushed into himself. He breathed quickly, eyes never leaving Vegard's. The older brother was licking and biting his lip, his hand had picked up the pace a notch and he had clearly problems keeping himself from shooting over the edge. Bård would've smirked if not for the pain.

His finger was halfway in when he started inching it back and forth slowly, twisting slightly for the slickness to spread properly. He pushed all the way in, wincing at the searing pain, but slowly fucking himself. He heard Vegard grunt and curse something lowly. Soon he saw him getting up and walking to him, shaking his head. Bård knew what this was about. He was too slow for Vegard's liking.

”I'll have to do this myself or we're gonna sit here until tomorrow morning it seems,” he mumbled and grabbed the bottle of lube, coating his fingers and erection with the cool gel. ”Turn around,” he ordered, slapping Bård's thigh. The younger man drew out of himself and flipped on his stomach, leaving his ass up in the air. Vegard grabbed his other cheek with his left hand and spread him, and put a finger from the other at his entrance, easing in with a slow pace, yet considerably faster than what Bård had. Soon the whole finger was in, pumping in and out while Bård twitched under his hands, waiting for when Vegard would hit the good spot and thus mix the pain with immense pleasure.

”Vegard,” Bård moaned and buried his face in the harsh material of the couch. He felt another finger prodding at his entrance, pushing in way too fast. He screamed in pain as he was stretched out further, but instead of trying to pull away he pushed back on his brother's fingers, hoping for the euphoria to wash over and drown everything else in tingling whiteness soon.

”Shh,” Vegard said and reached his free hand to pat Bård's head. Bård quieted a bit. ”It's okay, you're doing good,” he said reassuringly and gave Bård's hair a light yank, knowing his brother liked it more than he should have.

Finally Vegard added a third finger, and Bård screamed again, but was this time interrupted by the familiar yet always equally thrilling feeling as Vegard made contact with his prostate. The scream died abruptly and was replaced by a surprised gasp of pleasure. He pushed down on the fingers, desperate for more. Vegard kept pushing into him, but avoided the spot now, wanting to make his brother truly desperate.

And that he did. Bård whined and pleaded, screamed Vegard's name until the older brother drew out, leaving him feeling empty and stretched. Bård whimpered as Vegard positioned himself between his legs and lifted him slightly by the hips. Bård felt spread out, stretched and tired, but a hand was lightly tugging at his hair again and he felt a hot breath against his sweaty back, and he moaned out his desperation. He needed this just as much as he needed rest.

Vegard guided himself to Bård's entrance, grunting and breathing heavily. His mind blacked momentarily as he felt Bård shiver under him. This was almost like a part of their performing, having sex backstage afterwards. They'd never done it unless they'd just performed. It was like the reward no money or fame could replace.

Bård cried out as Vegard entered, pain shooting through him like a fire nothing could quell, his back arched as he wrenched underneath Vegard's body. The older brother eased in slowly, and he bent down to whisper soothingly into Bård's ear. He wouldn't stop even for the searing screams, if anything they drove him forth. He needed to make it good for his little brother.

”Shh, Bård,” he murmured and thrust forth with the slightest movement. ”You feel so amazing. I'm gonna repay it to you. I'll show you how good it feels.”

With that the ease was gone. Vegard rose from Bård's back and put a hand at his neck, pushing him down into the couch. The younger man cried out again as Vegard thrust forward, slamming in the rest of himself with excessive force. He did it again and again, until Bård's head was hitting the armrest with every push. Bård's screams gradually died out, and he only mewled and whimpered now, occasionally moaning as Vegard brushed past his good spot. Vegard pushed him back against himself by the hip with the hand that wasn't up at Bård's neck.

Vegard took up an erratic pace, grunting and moaning as she drove himself into Bård's rear. Every now and then he bent down to kiss his brother's arching back lightly, and then ran one hand up and down the back as if to rub in the affection he'd left there. Bård gasped each time, and it sent delighted jolts through Vegard's spine.

”Vegard,” Bård gasped as his brother hit his prostate again. ”Vegard stop.” It took a moment for Vegard to register his brother's words, and he slowed the rhytm, not stopping. ”Ah – Vegard, I want to see your face.”

Vegard smiled and pulled out entirely. Bård gasped at the loss, and turned around underneath his brother, the fire of his blue eyes contrasted strongly with the bright redness of his face as he looked up to meet his brother's dark and lustful eyes.

”Better now?” Vegard murmured and bent down to kiss Bård. The blonde man moaned into the kiss, confirming Vegard's question. The older brother smiled as he assaulted his brother's mouth, tongue sliding along the other one's. Bård saw stars and felt a need so strong he had to break free to tell his brother to get to it. He looked into Vegard's endless eyes again, and the dark curls bounced as his own breath hit them from underneath.

”Take me, Vegard,” he whispered. It was the sign Vegard had been waiting for, and he pushed in with a groan.

”How are you always – ah – as tight, after all the times?” Vegard panted down into his brother's face as he pushed into him again and again.

”Don't know,” Bård whimpered and lifted his legs to wrap them around Vegard, granting him better access.

”You're the best fuck I've ever had, you know that?” He thrust particularly hard at the end of his sentence, and Bård clenched around him with a broken sob as pain and pleasure ran through him and left his body tingling.

”Well what can I say,” he managed between moans and sobs. ”Am I not your best – shit – best possession, big brother?”

It was as if a wave of numbness washed over Vegard, followed by a burning flame he couldn't put a name on. He'd never thought of Bård as his possession, never once, but it stirred something in him to think Bård thought of himself as something that belonged to Vegard. The overwhelming thought of it overpowered him and he dropped down, chest flat against Bård's, and he pushed down into him with all he had in him. Bård moaned and gasped, his chest vibrated against Vegard and he mewled his name and pleaded for Vegard to bring him release. Vegard brought down a hand to pump at Bård quickly, and not much was needed until a hotness coated his palm. One long and stretched moan from the deep of Bård's throat drowned out everything else in Vegard's world, and he spilled his sins deep inside his brother. 

He lay panting heavily on top of his younger brother, still buried inside him, and tried to regain the fragments of his scattered thoughts. Bård breathed shallowly underneath him.

”Vegard,” he murmured after some time, but he seemed to forget what he wanted to say.

Vegard pulled out slowly, and Bård exhaled as he was left empty. Then Vegard got up and pulled Bård to his feet. A small patch of come stained the dark material of the couch where it had run down along Bård's stomach. Vegard grabbed a tissue and wiped it off. The sofa was so old and stained anyway, that nobody would mind it.

He sat down on the couch and pulled Bård down beside him, gathering him into his arms. Bård looked just as tired as he felt, his face was still flushed and his hair was ruffled badly. They sat in silence, gathering their thoughts in the aftermath of the two greatest experiences they'd just shared. They sat there huddled up together for quite a while, Vegard's hand occasionally running through his brother's hair while he breathed in his scent. Vegard's phone rang once, but neither had any intentions to move and break the thick silence that enclosed them in their own world.

”I can't believe it, Vegard,” Bård whispered at last, turning his head slightly to look at his brother. Vegard smiled lopsidedly but genuinely, and pulled his brother tighter to him. ”It's my childhood dream. The whole Spektrum was filled with people. It's unbelievable.”

”I know,” Vegard murmured and pressed a kiss into Bård's fluffy hair. ”We rocked it.”

Silence surrounded them again, and they wished to stay there until everything faded into nothingness. Neither wanted to let go of the moment, where no pretense was needed between them and they could let down their guards.

For a moment Vegard thought Bård had fallen asleep in his arms. It wouldn't have surprised him, given the exhaustion of them both. But then Bård suddenly stirred, gently breaking free from Vegard's grasp.

”Let's do this again sometime.” Bård said.

”You mean –” he clicked with his tongue ”- or the concert?” Vegard grinned at Bård with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

Bård answered with a roll of his eyes a cheeky grin before getting up and waddling off to his own bag. Vegard's eyes rested on Bård's behind. Bård grabbed his phone, dialled a number and brought the device to his ear. He signaled to Vegard to be quiet by lifting a finger in front of his lips.

But Vegard couldn't keep it in as Bård spoke. He laughed heartily, and even Bård had trouble uttering the words.

”Hi, Bård Ylvisåker. I'd like to order four pizzas.”


End file.
